Fearless
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Songfic. Jayden and Emily get punished for being home late. Will the punishment be a blessing or a curse? Will it they become Jemily or freminies? One-shot. This is Book One for the Jemily Trilogy!


Fearless

Line break

_Italics=lyrics_

Normal= story

_Italics underlined= thoughts_

**Bold= author's note**

**I do not own anything. The only thing is my imagination.**

_There's something 'bout the way_

_the street looks when it's just rained_

Emily was walking down the street with Jayden. They had just got out of the forest. They had been in the forest when it started to rain. The rain stopped when they got out of the forest.

_There's a glow off the pavement_

Emily stares at the ground shivering. The pavement looked like it was glowing and for a moment Emily forgets about being cold again.

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there _

_In the middle of the parking lot_

Emily was freezing and they still had ten more miles to the car. _Stupid hike_, thought Emily. As if knowing something was wrong Jayden asked," Are you okay, Em?"

"I'm freezing," Emily said.

Jayden took his coat and handed it Emily an d said," Here's my coat."

She shook her head and said," I can't take that from you." Jayden just slipped it on her.

Emily smiled and with an unspoken agreement, they took off running. An hour later, we arrived at the car out of breath.

Emily was warm and tired, but Jayden looked so cute and they were going to be fine. She really wanted to ask Jayden to dance right there in the middle of the Dwellers Forest, though she never got the courage to.

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

Jayden and Emily were in the car driving home. _I wonder if Jayden sees that I am trying so hard not to giggle and go full out girly-girly with a huge crush_, thought Emily. Jayden was just so cool. He then ran his hands through his hair. Emily giggled. _He is making me want him as a boyfriend more and more. I wonder if he knows that_, thought Emily.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

Jayden and Emily got home soon. They went inside to find an angry Mentor Ji waiting for them. He points to his office, then holds five fingers, telling them to be in his office in five minutes.

"Jayden, I'm scared. He seemed pretty angry," Emily said. _We were having so much fun. I don't know how it could have gotten better_, Emily thought.

He grabbed her hand, which normally she'd be blushing, and said," It'll be fine. I promise." _He's so fearless_, thought Emily.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

They walked to Mentor Ji's office and knocked. "Come in!" Mentor Ji called. They walked in. "Ah, Jayden, Emily. Sit down. Now here's your punishment for not being home on time. All you have to do is get the groceries for the next week," Mentor Ji said," Starting today." He handed them a grocery list. They walked out the door. Mentor Ji also told them to do that dancing contest tonight.

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

They took Jayden's truck and drove down the road but once they got into town, they had to drive slow because of a car crash. As they passed a house, Emily saw one single horse. They arrived at the grocery store and sat there.

"I don't want to get out," Emily said, and Jayden nodded," but we have to." Jayden nodded. They got out and started to walk to the store. All of the sudden someone hit Emily with a grocery cart on purpose. She fell backwards, but Jayden caught her. Their eyes met. Their lips inches apart. _I will remember this moment forever_, thought Emily.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

Emily didn't know how it could get better than this. Jayden then held her steady. He grabbed her hand and led her forward. _Jayden will always be my fearless leader no matter what happens_, thought Emily. They went inside the grocery store and got all the stuff that was needed.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Then they got ready for the dance competition. Emily was wearing one of her best dresses. It was yellow. It had spaghetti straps and ended right below her bottom. She also wore light blue booty shorts but they weren't too short or too tight. When it was their turn it started to rain. It was pouring. They danced anyway. They had no mistakes and won the competition. _He is so fearless_, thought Emily. _She is so fearless_, thought Jayden.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah _

When Jayden and Emily got home, they were drenched. Mentor Ji, out of sympathy, told them they didn't need to get the groceries at all, unless they were punished again.

They went to bed. A couple hours later, Emily woke up from a nightmare. Mia was lying down with Antonio, her boyfriend. They were asleep. Kevin and Mike were awake watching a horror movie. Emily figured that Mike would laugh at her for having a nightmare and if she told Kevin, Mike would hear. If she asked Kevin, both Mike and Kevin would want to know why. She could tell Mentor Ji about it, but she'd have to cross through the living room, which would get Mike and Kevin curious on what she was doing up. She could lie to them, but she was a horrible liar. There was still Jayden. So she went to Jayden's room. She knocked and Jayden answered the door.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" asked Jayden.

"I need to talk to you," said Emily.

"About what?" asked Jayden.

"I had a nightmare and I'm scared. Mia's in Antonio's room, sleeping. I hope. Mike and Kevin are watching a horror movie. Mike would laugh at me and if I told Kevin, Mike would hear. I couldn't ask Kevin to talk with me in private or they'll both want to know why. Mentor Ji's room is on the other side of the living room and everyone knows I'm a horrible liar," Emily rambled.

"It's okay, Em. I'm fine with you spending the night here. You can have the bed. I'll take the floor," Jayden said,

"No, I couldn't kick you out of your bed," Emily said.

"It's okay, Emily," said Jayden. He saw Emily's hands shaking. "Emily, your hands are shaking," Jayden told Emily.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not as scared," Emily said. Jayden pulled her closer and she got a little braver. Then he kissed her. At first, she was shocked, and then she kissed him back. They stopped kissing because they needed air. _That was flawless. It was really something. It was fearless_, thought Emily.

"Would you like to go out with me?" asked Jayden.

Emily pretended to ponder then said," Yes!"

"I guess then you won't be kicking me out of my bed. We can share," said Jayden.

"Of course," Emily answered.

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

Emily went into Jayden's room. They climbed into bed and cuddled. "Jayden?" asked Emily.

"Yeah?" said Jayden.

"I don't know how it can get better than this. You take my hands and drag me head first. You are fearless," said Emily.

"Thanks," Jayden said.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

"Emily, I had so much fun dancing with you in the pouring rain today. That was definitely fearless," said Jayden," and I don't know why but I would do it all again. I don't know how it gets better than this. You had to drag me on to that stage. You are fearless."

"Jayden, I would dance in that storm, or any storm, in my best dress. You are what makes me fearless because you are fearless," said Emily.

"I love you," Jayden said.

"I love you too," Emily said. Then they started kissing.

The End!

**Again, I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or the song Fearless. Fearless is by Taylor Swift. Please Review. Tell me what you think. Should there be a sequel? Any ideas for a sequel.**


End file.
